


Neko Fun

by KwBw21



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: M/M, Naughtiness, Sex, Sexy Times, Swearing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:57:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwBw21/pseuds/KwBw21
Summary: Kaito can't seem to get Gakupo to notice him. Can Master help him out? Rated Mature for language and sex so if you don't like yaoi, it's best that you don't read it.





	Neko Fun

Kaito's POV

"How can I get Gakupo to notice me?" I said as I fell back onto the sofa and sighed.

"Well, have you tried the obvious and actually told him that you like him?" Luka replied before sipping from her mug of tea.

"No. Every time I try to tell him, I get all flustered" I said pouting.

"Well, I know for a fact that when you came home in your new V3 clothing, Gakupo had a serious boner" Meiko replied matter of factly as she sat next to me.

[

"MEIKO! for goodness sake" I said in fake disgust before leaning towards and whispering "really?" She nodded to confirm her previous statement, making me smile.

"What about 'accidentally' sending him a naughty photo?" Miku said giggling from her spot on the floor by the TV.

"I tried that and he just said it must have been a mistake" I replied blushing at the memory.

"What about getting more physical, hugging him more or 'accidentally' brushing his leg or hand when your watching TV?" Rin said with Len nodding in agreement.

"Yep, I have tried that too. He just laughs it off plus you know how much Gakupo likes hugging, he wouldn't notice if I did hug him more" I said sighing again "Maybe I should just give up"

"NO" they all shouted in unison.

"You two are meant to be together, we just have to figure out something that is guaranteed to work" Luka said.

Everyone started to think of ideas when Master walked into the room with a costume draped over his arm.

"Kaito, I have a new costume for you to try on, if that's OK?" Master said to the bluenette before turning around to the others and giving them a sly wink.

"No worries, Master. Do you want me to try it on now?" I asked politely.

"If you could please" He replied handing me the costume "You will find the boots and head gear in your room, come back down and show us all when you're changed"

"Will do" I replied before running up to my room to change.

Gakupo's POV

"Hi guys" I said as I walked into the living room, where everyone seemed to have gathered.

"Why is everyone in here?" I asked before sitting down on the sofa between Luka and Miku.

"Oh you will see in a moment, I have a little suprise for you" Master replied with a mischievous grin.

"OOOO, I love surprises" I replied excitedly.

"Where is Kaito?" I asked but before anyone could answer me, I heard him shouting as he walked down the stairs.

"MASTER THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I WILL EVER WEAR THIS"

"Come on, Kaito. Its not that bad, come in and show us. I want to see if it fits" Master replied calmly.

"Fine but if anyone laughs at me, I swear I will go nuts!" Kaito said from behind the door.

"We wont we promise" Len replied trying to hold in a giggle.

We heard Kaito take a deep breath and release it before walking into the living room.

"GAKUPO" he shouted trying to cover himself up, obviously embarrassed about what he was wearing.

"FUCK ME KAITO YOU LOOK HOT" I shouted jumping up onto my feet before quickly covering my mouth with my hands, realising what I had just blurted out.

Everyone turned to face me with a look of shock on their face and I sat back down and tried to compose myself.

"I apologise for that outburst and use of crude language but seriously look at him, I couldn't help it" I said pointing at a rather shy looking Kaito.

He was wearing knee length white and blue boots. Covering his toned legs were skin tight, low cut black pants which looked like they were made of latex or rubber with a cat tail protruding from the bottom of his back. Cute little cat ears were nestled among his blue hair. Long black gloves covered his arms and best of all, he was wearing a sleeveless shirt that barely covered his toned abs.

I could barely control the urge to take him on the floor where he stood, he looked so good. Fortunately, I did have some self control but I did have to cross one leg over the other so the others couldn't see the effect that he was having on me.

"It's a Neko suit and I knew you would like it, Gakupo. Especially after the way you reacted when he sent you the photo" Master said looking at me.

"Accidently, my ass" he said to a blushing Kaito.

"and I got sick and tired of you complaining to me that Gakupo never noticed you and you didn't know how to get him to notice you so I had the Neko suit made because there is no missing you in that" Master said motioning up and down Kaito's body.

"Now, will you two please put an end to this stupidity and just get together! You two are obviously going to make a lovely couple, don't you agree? Master asked the others who nodded in agreement.

"You guys seriously need to fuck because the sexual tension between you two is ridiculous" Meiko said bluntly.

"MEIKO" Kaito shouted, blushing with embarrassment.

"Kaito, she's right. That's why I'm taking the others out for the day so you two can have the house to yourselves" Master replied without a hint of embarrassment.

Everyone then got up from where they were sitting and walked out with Master after collecting their coats and shoes, leaving just me and Kaito alone.

Kaito was still stood by the door, looking embarrassed and blushing furiously so I walked over to him, took one of his gloved hands in one of mine and guided him over to the sofa where we both sat down.

"You think I look hot?" Kaito asked in a cute, shy voice which melted my heart.

"Definitely" I breathed, taking in the glorios sight before me "But I always have"

He smiled at me and looked a little more at ease.

"I know you have been trying to get my attention Kaito, when you sent me that photo I kept it on my phone for weeks. Although I wish I hadn't opened the text up whilst I was in work. Needless to say, I was fairly flustered all day" I said chuckling.

"I have wanted you since the day I met you. When you came back with your new V3 costume, I honestly nearly died from lust. You looked so mature and even more handsome than before, if that was even possible" I said as I shifted closer to him.

"When you came into the room today, I knew I wouldn't be able to hold in my desires any more. I want you Kaito" I said before leaning closer to him and kissed him softly.

After a moment or two, we pulled apart and I could see the lust and desire in Kaito's eyes.

"I want you so badly Gakupo" he breathed before our lips crashed back together and we kissed with more intensity.

I felt his arms wrap around my neck and I slowly ran my hands up his naked torso and under the tiny shirt he was wearing causing him to moan. I took this opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth and as I felt my tongue brush against his, tiny goosebumps ran down my neck. Our tongues danced together and after what seemed like eternity we broke apart, each of us gasping for air.

Kaito put his forehead on mine and whispered "I always imagined my first kiss would be like that"

"Am I your first Kaito?" I asked gently and he nodded.

"Well, we will go slow then" I said smiling at him but before I knew what was happening, he had pushed me onto my back and was straddling my waist.

"I don't think so Gakupo. I want you badly, I crave your touch, I don't want to go slow" He said before bending down and kissing me again.

I moaned as I felt him grind his groin on mine, I could tell he was excited. We pulled apart from our kiss and Kaito got off me. I kept laying on my back and watched him as he slowly unzipped his boots and kicked them off before removing the gloves and tail, dropping them onto the floor. I couldn't help but notice the bulge in his skin tight pants but my eyes were drawn to his hand which was slowly unzipping his tiny shirt, leaving him with nothing but those skin tight pants on.

"This is torture" I said as I took in the sight before me. His toned abs were begging to be kissed so I sat up and motioned for him to come to me which he did. When he was stood in front of me, I put my hands on his hips and kissed his stomach causing goose bumps to appear on his ivory skin.

"Do you like that?" I breathed before resuming my mission to kiss further down his body.

"UH-HUH" he squeaked as I ran my tongue under the waist band of his pants.

"Gakupo, I want you to strip too please" He managed to say.

I stood up and with one pull of the cord around my waist, my kimono was undone and I let Kaito peel it off me. I then removed my pants, leaving me in just my underwear.

"Wow Gakupo, just WOW" Kaito said as he got a look at my nearly naked form for the first time, I couldn't help but blush a little.

"Like what you see?" I asked, trying to alleviate some of the nervousness I felt at being naked.

Kaito replied with a nod, drinking in the sight of my naked form.

He stepped closer to me and ran his hands down my stomach to the waist band of my underwear causing me to shiver as his touch felt so good. I wrapped my arms around him before I lowered my head to his shoulder and started to place little kisses on his neck. I then, gently nibbled his ear causing him to gasp and wrap his arms tightly around my waist. Continuing to hold him, I moved back and sat on the sofa, pulling him down with me so he was straddling my lap.

Kaito then kissed me, our tongues resuming their previous dance and I felt his hand slip into my underwear causing me to gasp. His fingers wrapped around my member and I closed my eyes as he started to move his hand slowly up and down.

"Kaito, that feels so good" I said as he kissed me again, desire was taking over me and I caressed the bulge in his skin tight pants causing him to buck his hips into my hand to get more friction.

"Take me Gakupo, now!" Kaito demanded, his voice heavy with lust.

I flipped Kaito onto his back so he was laying on the sofa and I was on top of him before quickly removing his pants freeing his erection. He sighed with relief, I wanted to just enter him there and then but I wasn't finished with teasing him yet.

I kissed down his stomach and moved my way further down until I reached his throbbing member, I licked the length of the shaft before taking him into my mouth causing him to moan my name and buck his hips pushing him further into my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down whilst using my tongue to stimulate him further before I heard him say "I'm going to come, Gakupo". I quickly released him from my mouth before he went over the edge.

"Not yet Kaito" I said as I moved up his body until my groin was by his and I kissed him again. I teasingly pushed my hips into his and was rewarded with a moan from deep in his throat.

After a passionate kiss, I removed my underwear before taking a moment to admire the handsome man laying underneath me. I then looked into his eyes and brought three of my fingers to his mouth "Suck" I said and he took all three into his mouth, coating them with saliva before I removed them.

"Ready?" I asked as I positioned my index finger at his tight entrance, he nodded and I pushed it into him. He let out a gasp and closed his eyes tight, I stopped and allowed him to adjust before adding my two other fingers. I scissored them to make sure he was properly prepared for me and as I did this, he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me down to him "I want you inside of me, Gakupo" he breathed into my ear, his voice thick with lust.

He didn't need to tell me twice so I pulled my fingers out of him and positioned my member to his entrance and slowly pushed into him.

He felt so tight, the feeling of him surrounding my member was enough to make me explode but I controlled myself and once I was fully sheathed inside him, I stopped and allowed him time to adjust again. I looked at his face, he looked in pain as a tear slowly trailed down his cheek. I kissed it away and waited for him to give me a signal to tell me he was ready. After a moment of two he moved his hips and grabbed my ass.

I started to slowly move in and out of him, gasping at the feelings of pleasure washing over my body. "Faster" Kaito gasped as I hit a sweet spot deep inside of him. I picked up the pace and he started to move with me, we got into a rhythm of him pushing onto me as I pushed into him and soon beads of sweat started to form on our bodies as we rocked our way to ecstasy.

"Gakupo… AH…. I'm going to come" Kaito panted as I was about to reach my own limit. After a few more thrusts I felt him tighten around my member as he came, screaming my name. Hearing him shout my name, pushed me over the edge and I came inside of him, saying his name over and over as I rode out my orgasm. Finally, I fell onto him, both of us panting, we stayed like this for a while until we caught our breathe and I got off him.

"That was well worth the wait" He said smiling at me.

"Definitely" I agreed as I stood up to grab my trousers to tidy up our mess.

After I had wiped his stomach clean, I suggested we change into more comfortable clothes than his neko suit. Kaito agreed so we walked upstairs and got changed into pyjamas before meeting back at the stairs.

We then walked downstairs, I went to the kitchen to get us a drink and he got the blanket that was behind the sofa. We both sat on the sofa and he snuggled his head into my chest as I wrapped one arm around his back and cuddled him close to me. I turned the TV on and kissed Kaito on the top of his head before letting out a content sigh.

"Does that mean we are together now, Gaku?" Kaito asked with a yawn.

"Definitely" I replied as I looked into his gorgeous sapphire eyes before he snuggled back into my chest.

"Good, I guess the suit worked" He said with a chuckle.

"We are definitely keeping that suit" I replied, feeling myself getting tired.

Soon we had both fell into a peaceful sleep, wrapped in each others arms. Before long, I was awoken from my slumber by the sound of the front door opening and the others coming in but I kept my eyes shut hoping that when they see us sleeping they would leave us be.

"Aww, look at them" I heard Miku whisper.

"They look so cute together" Luka replied quietly.

"Finally" I heard Master say as he entered the room "It took them long enough"

"That suit must have worked" Meiko said giggling.

"Everyone out now, leave them in peace" Master said ushering the others out.

"I bet they are dreaming about each other" Len said as he left the room.

When I was sure that everyone had left the room, I cuddled up closer to Kaito and sighed contently as I felt myself drifting back off to sleep, my last though being 'He will always be in my dreams but now I have him when I am awake too'.


End file.
